


The snow globe wolf

by bagginshieldonpluto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Steroline inspired, Stiles is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldonpluto/pseuds/bagginshieldonpluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey.” A voice says behind Stiles as he turns around.<br/>“Derek?!” Stiles exclaims.<br/>“Yeah uh... I didn’t know the size of the lights you wanted in your room uh... so I took both.” Derek replies as he practically ignores his surprised look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snow globe wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the previous Christmas episode of TVD where Stefan gives Caroline the snow globe. It made me think of Derek and Stiles.  
> I already posted this story but I just posted it again on my new pseud! Also available on my tumblr.

College is going crazy. Christmas break is very soon but it doesn’t change that finals are here. Everybody is the hallway with their Starbucks coffee in one hand and their pile of books in the others; the library if full and this isn’t the time to think about partying. Students mostly stay in their dorms to study.

Stiles is one of them, unfortunately. He’s far away from Beacon Hills and he’s just busy with studying to think of anything else. After his classes, he’s going to his dorm and he’s trying to study hard. That’s the routine. He has his calendar on the wall with the number of days left before he’s going to be back home with his dad for Christmas. He’s making an X when the day is over just to encourage himself a little bit.

After two hours in his literature class, Stiles is just happy to finally get in his dorm. This semester is killing him and he just wants to get home as soon as this is over. He receives an incoming call from his dad. “Dad? Hi, literature just killed me I think...”

“Oh I’m sure this isn’t bad as I think.” His dad replies.

He continues to walk in the hallway to his dorm. “You don’t know what it’s like. This is the creepiest teacher of the universe. Creepier than Derek used to.” Derek was a creep but less in the end of high school. He sighs as he opens the door of his dorm. And this is unbelievable. Stiles blinks a couple of time before exclaiming with a lot of surprise: “Dad?”

“Hi son.” The Sheriff replies with a smile. He clearly brought some Christmas decoration there.

“But... What are you doing here?” Stiles asks as he hugs him. That is definitely a surprise for him. He didn’t expect his dad _here_ with Christmas decorations. “You’re not in Beacon Hills? Did something happen? Supernatural-”

“No.” His dad gently cuts him. “Nothing. I just wanted to see my son before he’s going back home. Isn’t normal? Plus your dorm is bigger than I think. And some Christmas decoration aren’t going to kill anyone.”

There’s a little Christmas tree and a couple of decorations on the side. Stiles can also see a box full of ornaments and some little things to spice up his dorm. The room is kind of huge for two persons but his roommate isn’t there often you know: the kind of play boy who’s always in the college parties. So the fact that Stiles is going to decorate isn’t even going to bother him.

“Hey.” A voice says behind Stiles as he turns around.

“Derek?!” Stiles exclaims.

“Yeah uh... I didn’t know the size of the lights you wanted in your room uh... so I took both.” Derek replies as he practically ignores his surprised look.

Stiles turns around to look at his father who does as if he doesn’t know anything (clearly, his son knows that he has something to do with that) and he looks back to Derek who now holds the two boxes: one are the big lights and the other are the little ones. Surprisingly, he doesn’t seem so grumpy to be there and that’s surprising. “The little ones, obviously. I know my dorm is huge, but this isn’t my own house or my old room.” Stiles replies.

Derek smiles back to him and he looks at the two boxes. He seems incredibly happy. _Derek Hale_ seems _and_ looks happy. Then he just go somewhere away from the room. Maybe because he wants Stiles to have a moment with his dad. He is now persuaded that he’s been faeried or something because it’s just... unusual. And his dad knew! “What?” His dad asks.

“Derek Hale, dad, really? What is he doing here anyways?” Stiles asks as he almost screams. He doesn’t even care if the wolf can hear it.

His dad seems so calm about the situation this isn’t even normal. “He gently offered himself. He wanted to see you know you? Plus, we need some help to get your dorm all Christmas-ish.”

“Derek Hale? Wanted to see me? Did he hit his head or something?” Stiles says. Not that he’s not happy to see Derek here, on the contrary. He always had a little thing for him but that doesn’t explain why he came here with his dad for some Christmas decoration.

The Sheriff shrugs. “Things aren’t the same for him since you all left for college, you know kid?”

“Is it a good reason that you have done a friend-friend relation with him?” Stiles asks, calmer. At least, it isn’t the ‘I’m going to track Derek until the end’ relation that he used to know. He almost forgot that Derek has a pack and that they all split away after the graduation. It must have been weird now that is father is talking about it. “Alright, I see.”

His father gently puts a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Stiles. He feels lonely.”

And Stiles perfectly knows that wolves _hate_ to be lonely. “It doesn’t change my mind; you’ve been both faeried in my head.” He jokes.

*

To be honest, Stiles had planned something different for this day. He wanted to study hard but oh well. Things never go as you expected, sometimes. If he ever thought that his dad _and_ Derek were going to come over to decorate his room, he would never ever think of that. Plus, Derek doesn’t seem so upset to be here. That’s just weird but he can’t really say that he’s not happy to see the wolf.

Since he started college, his life is slowly coming back to normal. No more supernatural cases or weird things happen often than it was before. That’s just weird in a way because Stiles secretly wishes that sometimes, some supernatural creatures are going to break into his life again.

“Hey, let me help you with this.” Derek gently says as he sees that Stiles can’t reach the top of his shelf.

At least, he tried. Stiles watches him hang the lights. He forgot that he was super strong and a little bit taller. But Derek didn’t really change. He’s the same in a way but Stiles can clearly feel that he’s lonely. Let’s not forget that from one day to the next, they just all... disappeared over the whole country. Stiles is the only one that stays closer to California. It’s mostly to watch over his father if something ever happen to him but that’s something that he’s too afraid to admit to him.

“Thanks.” He smiles.

“That’s normal. Do you need... any other help with lights? Like... do you want to hang some outside?” Derek offers.

“As much as I want to, I don’t think that I’m allowed to do that.” He laughs a little bit. “But thanks for the offer.” There’s an uncomfortable pause. But Stiles can’t help but look in this sad Derek. This isn’t the Derek he knows. He just looks at him. “Derek... Why are you here?” He gently asks. “Look I know you’re not here-”

“Stiles.” The wolf cuts him. But this isn’t an annoying tone or voice. “You guys don’t really come to Beacon Hills often. You... you didn’t come over for Thanksgiving.”

“Did you pass it alone?” Stiles wonders. Yeah, he can clearly feel that nobody stopped by there to pass Thanksgiving.

“Your dad invited me over with Mrs. McCall.” Derek shrugs as he takes out some ornaments. He hands one with a picture and he perfectly knows that it’s Stiles. He has a little smile. “Hey is that you on that picture?” There’s a gentle laugh after.

“What?” Stiles exclaims. “Oh my god... I can’t believe that my dad kept that one.” He says as he approaches. “I remember this Christmas. I woke up early just to see all my gifts because I was afraid that the Santa Claus missed my house. My mom was alive. I think it’s the last Christmas we spent together...” Stiles is perfectly calms as he talks about it but inside, his heart twists a little bit.

But Derek just puts his hand on his and gives him a little encouraging look. At the same time, the Sheriff enters with three cups of Starbucks. “Hey boys I got some- woah.”

“Dad?” The Sheriff doesn’t answer but he clearly doesn’t look well. He almost falls down but Derek is there to catch him. “Dad!”

“I got him, Stiles.” Derek says.

“I’ll call an ambulance.” Stiles immediately replies as his dad slowly lose consciousness.

*

A couple of minutes after, the Sheriff ends up in the local hospital. He’s lying in a bed and he’s not awake yet but Stiles is terrified. He’s watching all of this around his father and that’s exactly the reason why he didn’t want to leave California. The health of his father if fragile and he wants to be there if something like this ever happens in the future. Stiles looks at the room with his father lying in a bed. His eyes are closed and he seems so calm.

Stiles’ phone is beeping in his pocket. INCOMING CALL: SCOTT.

“Hi?”

 _“Hey dude... Derek just told me.”_ Scott immediately says without any hello.

“Well... I’m fine too and you?” Stiles tries to joke as he looks into his father’s room.

“I’m fine, but what about you? Dude, is your father ok?” His best friend asks.

“He continues to pass some tests.” Stiles replies. “So how’s your semester so far?” It’s so strange because Scott and he are so busy with college that it’s actually the first time in four months that they have a real conversation.

“Not so bad. Unfortunately I don’t think I’m going to be home for the Holidays...”

It doesn’t even surprise Stiles. Well at least, he’s going to be with his father, Derek and Scott’s mother if it’s the same Thanksgiving recipe. It’s been ages since he didn’t see Scott. “Not that bad, dude. I’m going to be with your mother, Derek and...” he hesitates as he watches the Sheriff lies on his hospital bed, “well my dad.”

“Wait what? Why is my mom involved?” Scott immediately asks.

Stiles can imagine him right now doing a confusing face and it makes him smile. “Oh just ask her you know? I bet that you don’t call her every week.” He says. He knows his best friend too well. Stiles calls the Sheriff every week. But when the finals are close, he knows that his son is busy and that he’s coming back for the Holidays.

“Alright alright. I have to go... Say hi to your father and don’t lose hope. He’s going to get through this.”

“Thanks man. Don’t forget your mom.” Stiles says before hanging up. He has to admit that he’s happy that Derek told Scott in a way. Speaking of the big Sour Wolf, he’s on his way with two cups. “Is that coffee? You know that I’m ADHD...”

“These are hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and some marshmallows.” Derek hands him a cup.

“Really?” Stiles says as he opened the top to see that it’s actually true. “Guess it’s the holiday spirit or something.” He drinks a little bit of this hot chocolate and he looks back to his dad. “Scott... called me by the way. I don’t think that he would’ve done it if you didn’t tell him... so thank you.” He just says.

“I know Stiles. I thought it was important for you since I know that you don’t talk to each other so much since you all started college.” Derek gently replies.

There’s a pause where they both look at the Sheriff who’s lying on this bed. All his body is linking to some of the weird machines that Melissa McCall uses at her work. Stiles is clearly terrified right now and he can’t express anything because he’s _afraid_. “Was he ok?” Derek turns to him and he does not understand what he means. And then Stiles turns to see him. “When... when you two came? At Thanksgiving? At work? Was he...”

“Stiles, I would’ve called you immediately if there was something wrong.” The wolf gently says.

“Did you smell something or... No, can you smell something... or maybe he just doesn’t know...?” He babbles. Stiles starts to panic. He doesn’t know what’s going on and he wants to know exactly what his father has. So many questions are running in his head that he can’t even think clearly.

Derek feels it and he knows that he didn’t have panic attack for a long time ago. He just approaches slowly towards him and he kisses his forehead, trying to reassure him. He knows how Stiles loves him because Sheriff told him that he kept calling every week even if sometimes he’s busy. “Stiles...” He whispers in his hear.

“Derek, I _can’t_ lose him. I just... can’t. He’s the only family I have... He’s going to get through this. He’s a strong man... He’s... he’s...” And Derek pulls him closer to him to literally hug him. Stiles tries to hold his tears but he can’t and it hurts so much to see his dad like this. He feels that the wolf is still holding him and that he cares.

They stay for minutes like this. Derek doesn’t let Stiles go until he feels him pushing him gently. His eyes are still red and wet but it doesn’t matter. It’s normal. “He’s going to be alright, Stiles. Your dad is a fighter. He’s going to be ok.” He even gives him a little smile.

“Oh my god... don’t have us really changes you.” Stiles says when he sees this smile. This may be a small smile but it means the world to him right now because Derek is _here_ and he’s supporting him. Derek passes his finger close to his eyes to erase his tears. His smile is still there. “Stop.” He blushes.

“Nah.” Derek still smiles.

“Mr. Stilinski?” A voice behind him asks. Derek lets Stiles go to see the doctor behind him.

“Yes? Is my father ok?”

“Oh yeah, no need to worry.” The doctor simply says. “However, I recommend to him to rest for a couple of days. He needs it.”

“What... What do you mean he needs it?” Stiles hesitates.

“Nothing to worry about, I promise but as your dad is the Sheriff he’s busy and he needs a couple of days.” The doctor reassures and he goes back to his own business.

Stiles breathes again and he still looks in the room where his father stays. He’s so glad that he’s ok and he just needs to rest for a couple of days. “He’s ok...” He whispers. Derek hears it and he can breathe too.

*

Later that day, Stiles is invited to restaurant by Derek as his dad is still at hospital. He really needs to eat something and it’s been a pretty tough day. He’s so exhausted by college and he just can’t wait to have a break already. “So, tell me Sourwolf, how’s your life since we all left?” He’s trying to make the situation less dramatic since he knows that his dad is ok.

“Well it’s been... silence? With everyone in college and some in other states, this is less noisy. But I miss having a big pack. Not practical when another pack is coming but I can work it my way.” Derek admits. “My fault for having recruited a bunch of teenagers in the past.” He jokes.

Wow, Derek just made a joke! Stiles is kind of impressed by this because Derek didn’t make any when he was in Beacon Hills. “Ok who are you and what have you done to the grumpy Derek Hale I’ve known in the past?” He asks as he laughs a little bit.

“Who are you talking about?” Derek says as he follows his laugh. “It’s just... weird to not having you guys around. I’m helping your dad with all these supernatural things but... yeah. Your departures definitely changed the dynamic.”

“Aw, you’re all like a little bear and you’re missing us.” Stiles smiles with a playful voice. Derek has one this smile. “It’s good to see you smile. It suits you.” He adds with a smile. He has to admit it; the wolf has a beautiful smile. He never saw him like this before.

The smile doesn’t go anywhere as Derek as a strong eye contact with Stiles. “You’re the one I miss the most.” He shyly admits.

Their eyes continue to meet and they have a strong connection. After all they just live today, it’s just normal but it’s been so long since Stiles hasn’t seen his eyes that it’s just... special. This is a special moment. No words, just their eyes. It’s been forever since they didn’t meet. Derek flushes and looks away. “Don’t repeat this to anyone.”

Stiles has a soft smile as his heart his melting inside. “Your secret is safe with me.” The food arrives at the same moment. “Bon appétit, Der-Bear.”

*

Derek drops Stiles at the hospital for the night and he reassures him that he’s going to be at a cheap hotel for the night. Stiles also learns that they both came with his Camaro. It’s been so... refreshing to pass some time with Derek. He didn’t realized how much he missed him. Well, he knows but it’s been relaxing after that first part of the day with his dad at hospital. He’s so glad that Derek was there. Otherwise, he doesn’t know how he could’ve hold on to this day.

“Son...” The Sheriff slowly articulates.

“Dad!” Stiles exclaims as he approaches his bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine... just need something to drink.” Stiles immediately gets up and he grabs some water in a paper glass. He hands it to his dad. “Thank you Stiles.”

“Dad... You have to rest for a couple of days. You know I’ve been worried?” Stiles gently says as he sits next to him in his bed.

“Oh son... I know. But at least, Derek was with you.” He looks in the room and he doesn’t see him. “Where is he?”

“He’s going to stay in a hotel for tonight. He’s not going to leave you as he drives you with his Camaro. He told me, actually.” Stiles replies.

“He’s a good guy.” His dad slowly says. “You know I practically regret the time when I was always chasing him. Practically.” He jokes.

There’s a silence. Stiles knows that his dad knows. Well since the last years, Derek started to come often in his room for some supernatural problems. The Sheriff isn’t so blind to understand what was going on with is son. “Is that your benediction or something?” He asks.

His dad gives him a smile. “Oh kid. Since that day that I’ve found Derek early in the house, I knew. But,” There’s always a _but_. “you were a bit too young and underage for him no? Maybe I just needed time.”

“I’m not in high school anymore...”

“I know that son and I’m so proud of you. But no wedding until your college years are over, understand?”

Stiles laughs. “Alright, dad.” He says as he hugs him tight. It was just a false alarm but it could’ve been worse. Stiles knows it and he’s glad that his dad is alright. “So, how was Thanksgiving without me?” He immediately shoots. “You know I told Scott and he was almost traumatized when I told him that his mom passed it with you and Derek.” The Sheriff has a light laugh and he explains everything to his son.

*

One week later, Stiles is currently driving to Beacon Hills. He’s really excited because it’s going to be his dad, Melissa and Derek. Derek who kept him in touch about his dad’s state, nothing to worry about and he was so glad that he was there while he couldn’t be. Stiles finally finished this semester and he’s glad to be back home for Holidays. He also had the time to find something for his dad, Melissa... and Derek. Obviously it took more time but it had to be perfect.

He finally arrives home and he’s so happy to breathe the fresh air of his hometown. “This is officially going to be the most dysfunctional Christmas of the history.” He declares to nobody.

Until Derek hears him inside his father’s house. Oh and he also opens the door to him. “Derek? What? Don’t tell me that you stayed here the whole time... please, please...” Stiles immediately shots.

Derek gives him a playful smile. “Oh yeah and what if I did? Just a one day or two, for example.”

“Oh please, let me just enter.” Stiles sighs and he just enters as he hears Derek laughs in the background. “Hi dad!”

“Hi Stiles. How was your trip?” He asks as his son hugs him.

Stiles hugs him back but he can’t help to ask why Derek is there because... he’s there, in his house. “Good thank you. Mind to explain why is Derek here? It’s not Christmas yet.”

“No it’s not but he’s coming over very often to see how I’m doing.” The Sheriff informs.

Stiles can’t help but smile because Derek is still there and he took care of his father while he was trying to save his semester. It’s good to see him like this. This is something he missed the whole week. The Sheriff leaves the room as Stiles and Derek are the only ones left in. Stiles turns to the wolf. “Thank you Derek you know... for having watching over him.”

“Stiles, it’s normal.” Derek just replies. “No need to thank me. Oh I’ve... got you something. I know it’s early but... we used to do this in my family. It’s like a secret Santa but... yeah. I just wanted to give you this before the real gift.” He awkwardly tries to explain. “I know it’s nothing but... yeah.”

But Stiles finds this completely adorable. Derek doesn’t always talk about his family and he knows that Christmas must been really lonely since the fire but he still did something to remind them as the ornament that Stiles has in his bag from this last Christmas with his mother. He takes the little wrapped gift that Derek hands him and he opens it. He just can’t help but smile when he finally holds it. “It’s a snow globe key chain.”

“Look closer.” Derek smiles to him.

Stiles looks inside as he shakes the fake snow inside and he sees a little wolf in there. The little wolf is standing right next to a sign where it indicates “NORTH POLE THAT WAY.” That is the cutest and the most adorable gift ever. He just can’t express himself and he just jumps into Derek’s arms. “This is perfect, Derek... Thank you so much.”

Derek is a little bit surprised by him but he sure catches him. He has a little smile. “I thought of something that you could always have on you. And that helps you to remind you that... you’re never alone.”

Stiles has the key chain in his hand as he’s still in Derek’s arms. He doesn’t want to leave them but he kind of has to in a way. He lets him go slowly and he looks at him. “I will never leave it.”

“I know you’re not.” Derek knows it. He knows everything but he chose something for Stiles. It’s something special. Something that Stiles will always have on him wherever in the world he is. Most importantly: wherever he is and wherever he goes, Derek will _always_ be with him. He takes Stiles hand where the key chain is and he looks in his eyes. No words there, just action and silence. Derek hears Stiles’ heartbeat going fast and he slowly approaches his face to give him a soft kiss.

Stiles closes his eyes and he just let Derek kisses him. He still thinks of this kiss since the hospital scene where he was holding tight who he was reassuring him. He feels light as air and there’s a tone of butterflies inside him. When Derek stops the kiss, Stiles slowly opens his eyes to see a beautiful smile on Derek’s lips. “You’re also the one I missed the most, Derek.”

Derek has his arms around his waist. “I know Stiles, I know.” He says as he kisses his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://hepburntoews.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
